


The Visitor

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, West Coast Avengers, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Star Spangled Bingo, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky comes to visit Clint on the West Coast.  As much as Clint wants things to be perfect, perhaps the headquarters for the West Coast Avengers isn’t the best place for that to happen.Square filled:@winterhawkbingo  - West Coast Avengers, @star-spangled-bingo - Clint Barton
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo





	The Visitor

The tub was probably a little small. Clint was a little hunched up, and his legs were wedged firmly against the porcelain, his knees bent a little more than you’d like if you were trying to relax. Not to mention that the tub hadn’t been exactly clean. There was a definite ring around it and the grout had a lot of soap scum build-up. He would be overthinking this whole thing, except for the fact that Bucky was the one jammed in the bath with him.

Clint had thought it would be romantic. He hadn’t seen Bucky in so long and now he was visiting LA and Clint had wanted to make it special. The plan was to meet the kids as quickly as possible, take a long bath together to relax and wash off the plane ride (not to mention clean Bucky’s hair because he never did it himself), then he’d take him out and get In and Out and they could eat it on the Santa Monica Pier.

The first part of the plan had gone okay. Sort of. Kinda. His team had been all over the place. Gwen had been babbling on and on about literal heart eyes and how great the lgtb+ rep in this book is. While Katie kept going on and on about how she couldn’t believe how many Bi men she’d ended up having some kind of feelings for. And then when it finally clicked what that meant and Clint had asked her if she had meant him or Bucky, she had shut down completely and turned bright pink. And of course, Quintin had just been Quintin which was unbearable even at his mildest. Not to mention the fucking film crew who kept nagging both he and Bucky about doing the diary room. Thankfully Bucky had that ‘keep talking and you’ll know what your spine tastes like because I’ll reach down your throat and pull it out your mouth’ look that shut them down pretty quick. Clint was pretty sure that they were grilling the team about the nature and length of his and Bucky’s relationship right now.

Bucky’s weight pressed against him, even in the cramped and grimy bath was a kind of heaven. Clint’s lips traced the scarring along the connection between flesh and metal on his lover’s shoulder and then moved up his neck. Bucky leaned forward a little - like he was making room for Clint’s trail to continue over more of his back. Instead, Clint grabbed the cheap plastic measuring jug and poured warm water over Bucky’s head to wet his hair.

“Steve’s really okay with this setup? That team and the film crew?” Bucky asked as Clint made sure he’d wet all of Bucky’s dark locks.

Clint laughed. “You’d know better than me. But of course, he’s not. There’s a futzing film crew following us around.”

“What’s with that?” Bucky asked.

Clint squeezed some shampoo onto his palm and began to work it through Bucky’s hair, making sure to massage his scalp too. He was rewarded but that half moan - half purring sound Bucky made each time Clint ran his fingers over his scalp. “Kate wanted to restart the West Coast Avengers. They wouldn’t fund it. She found a way to fund it.”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “I better not end up on TV. I didn’t sign any waiver.”

“I’ll talk to them,” Clint said and kissed Bucky’s neck.

Bucky hummed and leaned back against Clint’s chest. The full weight of his body pressed against Clint’s. It was comforting and felt secure. The same way a weighted blanket did only better because the blanket wouldn’t have sex with you later. “They’re like your kids, huh?” Bucky asked.

“Yes. But you don’t gotta say it.” Clint whined.

Bucky laughed. “Don’t worry. I do it too.”

“Do what?” Clint asked nudging Bucky forward again.

“Find kids and adopt them and then pretend I didn’t actually do that,” Bucky said as Clint started to carefully rinse his hair out.

“Yeah, but these kids are all in their twenties,” Clint said.

“So you don’t have to worry about getting them to school.” Bucky teased.

Clint broke down into laughter. When he finally stopped laughing he finished rinsing Bucky’s hair and carefully applied conditioner to it. Bucky settled back against him and turned his head, nuzzling at Clint’s neck. It was that kind of intimacy that Clint loved but always managed to fuck up somehow. The gentle touch of Bucky’s lips tickled the archer’s skin and sent a shiver right down his spine.

“You know Kate was talking about you, right?” Bucky said.

“Gross, she’s like my kid. Or little sister. Don’t say shit like that.” Clint said.

Bucky sat up and turned to look at him. “Yeah, but she wasn’t always. You didn’t even meet her until she was living on her own and using your name. You know she took the name Hawkeye because she had a big ol’ superhero crush on you, right?”

Clint wrinkled his nose. “Shut up.”

“It’s true. You know it’s true.” Bucky teased. “And who could blame her. Look at you. All tall and handsome with great fuckin’ arms.”

Bucky pressed his lips against Clint’s in a searing kiss, his flesh hand going into the blond’s hair and tugging on it. Clint moaned into Bucky’s lips and wrapped his arms around his waist as the water sloshed over the side of the tub.

God how Clint had missed this. He’d missed the slow build-up it took before Bucky pounced on him. The way Bucky’s scruff tickled his lips. The way it always felt like Bucky was trying to claim him somehow.

The bathroom door burst open suddenly. “I’m sorry! I’m not looking!” Gwen shrieked. “I was trying to hold it.” She swept past the bath and dragged the shower curtain closed over the bath. “Who has even heard of someone needing to pee in fanfiction anyway? I should have been able to hold it forever!”

“Fanfiction?” Bucky asked, looking at Clint, as the two men stayed frozen in the spot while Gwen used the toilet.

“It has to be fanfiction. Who else is gonna write about you two taking a bath for so fucking long? That’s not canon writing!” Gwen babbled.

“What is she even talking about?” Bucky mouthed looking down into Clint’s eyes.

“Who the fuck knows?” Clint mouthed back.

There was a flush of the toilet and then the faucet running. “You guys should probably take this to the bedroom. There’s a line out there. Quintin is talking about suing you both.”

When they heard the closed again, Bucky started laughing. “Your kids are fucking weird, Clint.”

“I know. I know.” Clint huffed flopping back against the back of the tub.

“So how about you rinse my hair out and we take this to the bedroom?” Bucky asked.

Clint smiled and pecked Bucky’s lips. He had planned for them to go get In and Out and eat it on Santa Monica Pier. Maybe that wasn’t going to work out either, but maybe that would be just fine.


End file.
